1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a data carrier system for managing operation data of a vehicle by utilizing a data carrier.
2. Related Art
Recently, in order to improve operation control of a vehicle, a data carrier system has been investigated. An example of this data carrier system is composed as follows. When a key having a built-in memory is inserted into an ignition key cylinder of a vehicle so that an engine is started, a control unit provided in the vehicle stores operation data of the vehicle such as start time of the engine, stop time of the engine and running speed of the vehicle in the key with a built-in memory.
On the other hand, a reader can be provided in an office. When a personal computer is operated under the condition that the key with a built-in memory is set in the reader, the personal computer reads operation data from the key, and at the same time the operation data, which has already been stored in the key, is erased.
Accordingly, when the key with a built-in memory is used as a medium, operation data of the vehicle can be taken in to the personal computer. Therefore, it is possible to make a daily report according to the operation data stored in the personal computer, and it is also possible to conduct vehicle maintenance and personnel management. Further, it is possible to conduct operation control of the vehicle when the data is stored in a floppy disk and others.
However, when the above arrangement is adopted, the following problems may be encountered. In case of losing the key, with a built-in memory it is impossible to restore the operation it data stored in the key. Therefore, problems may be caused in operation control of the vehicle.